Un enfant !
by CAPTAINSWAN ONCERS
Summary: Emma et Killian vont enfin avoir la possibilité de devenir parent. Mais comment réagiront ces derniers ?
1. La nouvelle chapitre 1

**Un enfant ?**

 **Chapitre 1 ( La nouvelle ) :**

* * *

Cela fessait plusieurs semaines que je me sentais mal mais impossible de dire ce qu'il se passait. Killian était resté avec moi pour s'assurer que je ne me fasse pas mal. Aujourd'hui j'allais un peu mieux et j'avais demandé à Killian de me laisser seul la matinée pour voir comment je me débrouillerais et lui avait promis de l'appeler si il y avait un problème. J'avais décider de chercher ce qui me rendait mal, j'avais donné rendez - vous à Killian à midi chez Granny's, j'avais donc la matinée pour trouver se que j'avais...

Après avoir vérifier que je n'étais pas malade j'eu une idée qui ne me plaisait pas mais pas du tout :

" Et si j'étais...enceinte !" me dis-je

Je me suis empresser d'aller chercher un test de grossesse mais au fond j'avais peur.J'avais peur que le test s'annonce positif, comment allais - je le dire à Henry et surtout à Killian. J'étais en train d'attendre que le test me dise si j'étais enceinte ou pas et tout d'un coup :

" Non...Non " je laissa tomber le test, maintenant j'en étais sûr... j'étais enceinte...

* * *

Il était midi et je n'avais aucune envie d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à Killian, j'avais peur qu'il me laisse seul comme Neal l'a fait pendant ma première grossesse...

Je le voyait par la fenêtre regarder après moi j'avais pris 15 minutes pour arriver et sa fessait plus de 5 minutes que je regardais la porte sans avoir la force de la pousser et d'entrer dans le je pris une grande respiration et entrât :

" Emma ! Tu m'a fait peur, je croyais qu'il s'étais passer quelque chose " dit Killian

Il me prit et m'embrassa, je savourais ce baiser parce que je savais que ce serait le dernier.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ?" dit soudain Killian alors que nous venions de nous asseoir.

"Non tout va bien " menti-je

" Tu as trouvé ce qui t' avais rendu si mal ?"

Et là je sentis que j'allais pleurer mais je ne voulais pas, pas devant lui, alors je me leva et partit en courant, j'ai eu l'impression de quitter le restaurant à la vitesse de l'éclair. Soudain, alors que j'étais sur le trottoir du restaurant, je sentis quelqu'un me prendre le poignet et me retourner. Killian :

" Qu'est ce qui se passe, Emma, C'est si grave pour que tu partes en courant, dis moi je peux peut-être t'aider " dit-il d'un ton doux.

Ce ton qu'il avait employé sans même se mettre en colère parce que j'avais, encore une fois, fuie me rassura :

" Killian, je suis... " dis-je

" Tu es..." dis Killian d'un ton qui disait qu'il voulait connaitre la suite.

" Je suis enceinte, Killian " dis-je en baissant les yeux de façon a ce qu'il ne me voit pas en train de pleurer.

" De...moi" dit-il

" Oui " répondis-je toujours la tête en bas et le regard fixer sur le sol

" Je sais que tu es en colère, je suis idiote, je me sens nul, tu peux me dire que c'est de ma faute, que je l'ai méritée et que tu vas me laisser..." en remontant ma tête pour voir sa réaction.

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase...

" Te laisser ?"

"Oui, comme Neal " répondis - je aux bord des larmes

"Emma, je ne vais pas te laisser toute seul" dit-il en me prenant la main et en me la serrant.

" Ah non ?" soudain je cessa de bouger et de sangloter.

" Tu crois que je vais laisser notre enfant tout seul et toi aussi ?"

" Notre enfant ?" répondais-je surprise de ses réponses

" Oui, écoute nous avons une maison, une famille, des amis, un travail alors rien ne nous empêche d'avoir un enfant " répondit-il d'un ton surpris de ma réaction.

Avant que je puisse lui répondre il m'attrapa et posa sa bouche contre la mienne et m'embrassa. Mais j'avais toujours peur d'être une mauvaise mère pour cet enfant. Je n'avais pas été capable d'élever Henry alors quand serait t-il pour cet enfant. Cette pensé me traversa l'esprit mais avant que je puisse le dire à Killian nous nous sommes fait interrompre, alors que nous nous embrassions toujours, par la voie de ma meilleure amie :

" Ou que j'aille il faut toujours que je vous vois en train de vous rouler des pelles, vous deux " dit Regina.

Robin était lui aussi là mais il ne disait rien :

" Cette fois c'est différent " dit Killian d'un ton moqueur

" Et en quoi es-ce différent cette fois-ci ?" Dit-elle d'un ton agacé

Killian me regarda l'air de me demander si je voulais leurs dire maintenant et je me contenta de lui faire oui de la tête. J'avais confiance en Régina et malgré ces remarques parfois agaçante, elle me comprenais et m'aidais dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments.

" Je suis enceinte " dis je en regardant Regina dans les yeux

" ...,Désolé, euh..., félicitations,... à vous deux !" dis Regina perplexe pendant que Robin serrais la main de Killian.

"Ce n'est rien et merci " dis -je à mon amie

" félicitation " dis simplement Robin.

...

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ?**

 **Je voudrais un enfant pour Killian et Emma dans la série Once Upon A Time donc j'ai pensé en faire une fiction...**

 **Comment imagineriez - vous la suite ?**

 **BISOUS...**


	2. Les annonces chapitre 2

**Un enfant ?**

 **Chapitre 2 ( Les annonces ) :**

* * *

 **Avant de commencer ce chapitre j'ai eu un commentaire qui m'a aidée puisque j'avais oubliée de le noter sur le premier chapitre. Sur ce fameux premier chapitre, le début ressemble un peu à la fanfiction d'Espoir Juillet que je vous conseille d'aller lire. Il ne s'agit pas de plagia mais d'inspiration, je me suis inspirée de sa fiction pour le début de la mienne mais vous pouvez voir que je n'ai vraiment pas la même histoire qu'elle. Et puis soyons réaliste, elle écrit beaucoup mieux que moi ;)...**

* * *

Nous avions manger et Killian me posa des questions je lui ai dis que j'étais enceinte de 5 semaines et plein d'autres avions décider d'aller chez Liam pour lui annoncer la nouvelle :

" Killian ! Emma ! " dis t-il tout content de nous voir

Nous étions assis et il avait apporté à boire à Killian, moi je n'avais pas soif et puis je n'avais pas envie qu'il sache que j'étais enceinte avant même de le lui avoir dit car je ne pouvais pas boire d'alcool pendant ma grossesse et il avait servi du rhum, donc...

" Alors que me vaut votre venu parce que à la basse vous prévenez alors que là..." dit Liam

" Je vais être papa, Liam " dit Killian tout en posant une main sur mon ventre encore plat.

" Non, c'est pas possible ?" dit Liam

" Félicitations " dit - il en comprenant que se n'étais pas une blague

" ça fait un Jones de plus " dit Killian en regardant Liam.

" La famille s'agrandit ! " Répondis Liam, enthousiasme.

* * *

Le lendemain, nous étions à la veille de Noël et nous avions décider de passer Noël tous ensemble chez Granny's toute la ville était invitée et nous avions décider d'annoncer la nouvelle ce jour là. Mais en attendant il fallait que je l'annonce à Henry c'était le jour ou il retournait chez Régina, il passait une semaine sur deux chez nous, elle venait le chercher à 13 h et il était 10 h du matin, nous l'avions appelé et il s'était assis devant nous :

" Nous avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, matelot " Dit Killian en regardant mon fils un sourire sur le visage, puis il me regarda me prit la main et me dis de continuer.

" Je suis enceinte " dis - je à mon fils ébaï.

" C'est merveilleux, c'est une fille ? Un garçon ? Vous avez un prénom ? L'accouchement est pour quand ?..." Dit t-il à bout de souffle

" Woh, on ne sait pas et je ne suis enceinte que de quelques semaines " dis -je

Je serra mon fils dans les bras et me sentis soulagée...

Aujourd'hui c'est Noël, et il y avait pleins de personnes qui n'était toujours pas au courant de ma grossesse comme mes parents, Neal, Le père de Killian ou encore August et étions entrer et avions attendu une petite heure avant de nous lancer. J'étais en talon aiguille et je me disais que avec ma grossesse je n'aurais peut-être pas du mettre des chaussures pareil. Bref, Killian se saisit d'un verre et le cogna doucement avec une cuillère s'attirant les regards de quiconque étant dans la pièce." Les amis, commença t-il, nous avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer " dit Killian en regardant surtout son père et Neal qui était tous les deux au fond de la il me regarda pour me dire de continuer.

" Je...suis...enceinte !" dit - je d'un ton que moi - même je n'arrivais pas à décrire

Je regardais Neal qui m'affichait un sourire et fessait oui de la tête pour me dire félicitation, le père de Killian ne disait rien et je n'arrivais pas à décrire ce qui se passait en lui, je regardais aussi Lili qui affichait un énorme sourire et August qui me regardait dans les yeux et me souriait... J'étais heureuse.

* * *

Le lendemain, mes parents commençait déjà à préparer le nouvel an que nous allions aussi fêté tous ensemble chez Granny's. J'ai eu la surprise que Neal, Lili et August passe tous en même temps une petite boîte emballé dans leur main :

" Coucou Emma, on peut rentré ?" dit Neal en tentant de caché la boîte qu'il tenait.

" Oui, bien sûr, sa me fait plaisir de vous voir, Killian n'est pas là mais je vous en prie entrer " répondis - je.

" Tiens Emma, c'est pour le bébé !" dit -ils en déposant les boîte sur table à manger.

" Mais vous savez que je déteste les cadeaux, y fallait pas !" répondis - je furieuse qu'il aille été payer un cadeau pour le bébé et a la fois contente qu'il aille penser à moi...

" Ce n'est pas pour toi, c'est pour le peti' bout " dit Neal en me fessant un clin d'œil.

" Très drôle " dis -je en regardant Neal avec un coin de sourire.

" Allez, ouvre " dis Lili sûr excitée à l'idée de voir ma tête en découvrant se qui se cachait dans les petites boîte.

J'ouvris les boîte et découvris trois tétines, sur une était marqué maman, sur une autre formidable maman et sur la troisième super maman. En voyant ses trois tétines je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer.

" Ne pleure pas " dit August en me regardant un sourire sur le visage.

" ... Merci ! du fond...du cœur ! Merci ! " répondis - je heureuse d'avoir sû prononcer ses mots entre plusieurs sanglots que j'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher.

* * *

Killian était maintenant rentrer, il était allé aidé ma mère pour son déménagement, oui car en plus du nouvel an qu'il préparait il fallait qu'il prévoies un déménagement.

Je lui tendit les trois tétine en lui expliquant leurs visites et tout se qui s'en suivait...

" Je t'aime, Killian" Lui dis - je.

" Moi aussi, _my love_. " Répondit - il.

...

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **J'espère que sa vous aura plu ?**

 **Je trouvais ça mignon de mettre un lien entre Neal, Lili, August et Emma par rapport aux bébé. Avez - vous aimez ce passage ?**

 **BISOUS...**


	3. Une discussion amicale ? chapitre 3

**Un enfant ?**

 **Chapitre 3 ( Une discussion amicale ?) :**

* * *

 **Je tiens à précisée que ce chapitre a été écrit par rapport au point de vue d'Emma ( PDV EMMA ) donc normal si le chapitre est en " je "...**

* * *

Nous étions le jour du Nouvel An et j'étais debout dans la cuisine, une tasse de chocolat à la main et dans...la lune. Killian m'encercla et me sortit de mes rêveries.

\- Sa va, love ? Demanda t - il en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

\- Oui.

\- A quoi pensais - tu, love ?

\- A notre futur avec ce bébé. Dis - je en posant ma main sur celle de Killian toujours poser sur mon ventre.

\- Et ?

\- Et je suis heureuse...

Killian me tourna et m'embrassa passionnément .

\- Moi aussi

\- Quoi ?

\- Moi aussi, je suis heureux.

Il m'embrassa encore.

* * *

Durant la soirée du Nouvel An, tous le monde était au petit soin pour moi surtout ses parents et Liam ainsi que Killian évidemment. Blanche ne faisait que me donner des conseils alors que Liam, David et Killian regardait pour voir si il ne me manquait rien. Cela en devenait presque laçant vut qu'on ne me laissait pas une minute de répit, je finis donc par prétexter une envie de me rendre aux toilettes pour pouvoir enfin respirer. Je me passa de l'eau sur le visage et me regarda quelque instant, me remémorant les mots de Killian lui disant à qu'elle point il me trouvait belle. Seulement pour moi, je n'avais rien de plus que les autres et eux n'avaient absolument rien à m'envier... Pourtant tout le monde me disait qu'ils aimerait être à ma place : belle, séduisante, sexy, charmante, épanouie. Épanouie, je l'étais certainement mais pourquoi les gens me prenait - il comme une fille sortant de l'ordinaire alors que je me voyait comme le contraire ?

\- Tu vas bien, _dearie_?

\- Oui, Killian, pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ?

\- Tu as l'air dans la lune ? Qui a t - il ? Demanda t - il sérieusement inquiet.

\- Je me posais une question c'est tout !

\- Et puis - je savoir laquelle, _chérie_ ?

Je soupirais car je n'avais pas envie d'en parler et encore moins avec lui, il allait me dire que j'étais tout simplement magnifique et que c'était pour ça que tout le monde m'enviait. Mais j'avais besoin de vrais explication. Et j'avais besoin de respirer après tout se temps j'avais encore besoin de se moment de solitude.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens me trouvent belle et qu'ils m'envie parce que je ne trouve pas spécialement différente esthétiquement. Tout le monde me le dis et je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Je veux des explications, Killian, je ne peux pas me contenter d'un _" Tu es magnifique et c'est pour ça que les gens t'envie..."_.

\- Emma...Regarde toi...

Il me prit et me tourna vers le miroir, lui était derrière moi, les mains poser sur mes épaules :

\- Détaille toi, _love_. Tes yeux sont d'un vert émeraude profond, une bouche fine qui donne juste envie de t'embrasser, un nez fin, des cheveux blond qui sente la vanille, un corps de conte de fées et tu te pose la question du pourquoi les gens t'envie ?

\- Tu me vois vraiment comme ça...

\- Tous le monde te voit comme ça et encore plus moi, _love_.

Je me retourna et l'embrassa, il posa sa main sur mon ventre et me dis :

\- J'espère que ce petit bout tiendra de sa maman et un peu de son papa car elle fera tourner têtes.

\- Elle ?

\- Elle ou Il, _chérie_.

\- Tu veux une petite fille pas vrai ?

\- Je les aimerais tout autant mais c'est vrai que j'ai un faible pour les petites filles.

Nous avons rigolé et finit la soirée en parlant, riant, dansant et buvant...enfin pour Killian parce que moi...INTERDIT

* * *

J'avais décidée d'aller parler à Regina qui semblait m'évitée depuis qu'elle avait appris ma grossesse. J'étais devant la porte mais hésita à sonner. Je le fit finalement après une grande bouffée d'air et la porte s'ouvrit aussi tôt que j'eus sonnée :

\- Emma ?

\- On peut parler ? Demandais - je devant Regina qui tenait un verre à la main.

\- Euh...Oui bien sûr ! Répondit - elle étonnée.

Regina me laissa entrer et m'emmena dans le salon.

\- Je ne vais pas te proposer un verre d'alcool mais tu veux quelque chose pour boire ? Demanda Regina avec un petit sourire.

\- Non merci. Répondis - je avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Bon de quoi veux - tu me parler ? Demanda Regina alors qu'on s'asseyait dans le canapé.

\- Je trouve que tu es distante avec moi depuis que tu es au courant de ma grossesse et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ? Demandais - je d'une traite.

Aussitôt la blonde vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans les yeux de la brune une lueur de...tristesse ?!

\- Je...

\- Regina, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je veux juste savoir pourquoi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas m'éloignée de toi, Emma. C'est juste que...j'en ai rêvée d'être enceinte mais je ne le peut pas et quand tu me l'a annoncer j'étais...Je crois que j'étais un peu jalouse...

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlée ?

\- Parce que j'avais trop honte.

\- Honte de quoi, Regina ? Pourquoi ne peut tu pas avoir d'enfant ?

\- Dans la forêt enchantée, j'ai bu une potion qui me rendait stérile pour empêcher ma mère le lui nuire. Je n'ai jamais trouvée l'antidote... Sa voix baissa sur la dernière phrase. Et elle baissa les yeux.

\- Je veux t'aider, Regina ! Je vais te trouver l'antidote !

\- Tu es sourde ou quoi je t'ai dit que j'avais déjà chercher et que je n'avais pas trouvée !

\- Et je t'ai déjà prouver que j'étais aussi têtue que toi et que quand je voulais quelque chose, je trouvais toujours le moyen de l'obtenir. Non ?

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Absolument .

Pour la première fois, Regina enlaça Emma et pour la première fois Regina pleura mais pas de tristesse, non ! D' Espoir...

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **J'espère que sa vous aura plu ?**

 **Comment avez - vous trouvez la discussion entre Emma et Regina ?**

 **Et pensez - vous que Killian à bien réagit face au " déni " d'Emma ?**

 **BISOUS...**


	4. Le remède ? chapitre 4

**Un enfant ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 ( Le remède ! ) :**

* * *

\- Tu y arrive, _love_?

J'avais parlée avec Killian de ma fameuse discussion avec Regina et il avait approuvé le fait que j'essaye de trouver un moyen de rompre ce sortilège. Regina avait tant fait pou moi que je lui devais bien ça ! Mais j'étais tellement concentrer dans ce que je préparais que je n'avais pas entendu Killian arriver !

\- Non...Sa me saoule, j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond !

\- Calme toi, love, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras !

\- T'as raison mais je ne sais même pas vers quoi je dois chercher ?

\- Le remède n'est pas écrit sur les livres ?

\- Non !

\- Alors que peut - être que le moyen de trouver ce que tu cherche et de d'abord chercher le contraire !

\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

\- Emma, si tu dois trouver l'antidote contre la stérilité cherche d'abord la potion qui rend stérile et peut - être...

-...que la solution est dans le même livre...Killian, tu es un génie !Dit - elle.

-Je sais...Dis Killian alors que je l'embrassant chastement et disparaissait immédiatement attend j'avais pris le dîner ! Bon ben...Soupira Killian.

Il me faut le nom du livre sur lequel tu as trouvé la potion ! Dis - je en entrant dans le bureau du maire.

\- C'est le livre de sorcellerie de Rumpelstiltskin mais ne te fatigue pas j'ai déjà chercher...Répondis Regina en ne se retournant même pas.

\- C'est pas grave je vais quand même y jeter un coup d'œil. Dis - je en sortant du bureau...

* * *

J'avais contactée Neal pour qu'il se procure le livre seul problème...Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il allait le voler !

\- Ton père va te tuer, Neal !

\- Pas grave...

\- Pas grave ? Neal ?!

\- Quoi ? Tu le voulais ce livre ou pas ?

\- Oui mais je voulais que tu l'emprunte et surtout que tu lui demande...

\- Eh bien je lui ais demandé...de loin. Dit - il en sortant du bureau de police.

\- Neal...Soupirais - je.

* * *

Après s'être procurer le fameux livre par Neal qui l'avait " emprunté " à son père, je me mit à chercher, l'antidote était bien marqué seul problème, il n'y avait aucun ingrédient ou aucun mode à suivre. La seule phrase marquée était celle - ci :

" _L'antidote contre la stérélitée est dans vos mains !_ "

Qu'est ce que ça voulait bien dire ?

* * *

 **Hey ?**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre était court, mais es que sa vous as quand même plu ?**

 **Qu'avez - vous pensez de ce chapitre basés sur le remède de Regina ?**

 **Bisous...**


	5. Une discussion qui tournent mal ? chp5

**Un enfant ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 ( Une discussion qui tournent mal ?) :**

 **POV EMMA...**

* * *

J'avais décidée d'aller trouver Rumpelstilskin ou le propriétaire du livre pour lui demander des explications. J'étais donc devant sa boutique ou il y avait se fameux panneau qui indiquait que le magasin en gros celui qu'on ne respectait jamais. J'entrit dans la boutique sauf qu'il n'y avait personne, j'alla donc en direction du seul endroit où il pouvait être...dans l'arrière boutique. Certainement encore en train de bicoler un truc donc on ignore l'existance, cela ne m'étonne même plus...

Ce qui me frappa c'est qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'arrière boutique, cela m'étonna, il était toujours ici, en train de travailler, il n'était pas du genre à se promener ou profiter du soleil plus à rester cloîtrer chez lui et réparer ou examiner des engins.

\- Boujour, Miss Swan...

\- Mr Gold, je me disais bien que vous n'étiez pas du genre à sortir.

\- En effet, que puis - je pour vous ?

\- Je voudrais que vous m'expliquer le remède contre la stérélité. Après tout ce livre vous appartient...

Je lui montra le livre et il s'avança.

\- En effet, le remède...Eh bien il suffit de prendre le livre et de souffler sur le remède sur la personne que vous voulez soigner...

\- Esque c'est de l'encre de...

\- De sèche ? En effet, c'en est...Dite moi qui voulez vous soigner ?

\- Régina...

\- Oh je vois et bien bonne chance, miss Swan.

Son ton me fit froid dans le dos, j'avais l'impression qu'il me menaçait mais sa n'avait aucune importance. J'avais ce fameux remède...

* * *

Je décida d'en parler demain à Régina parce qu'il était tard et je devais aller m'excuser auprès de Killian... J'étais tellement contente de pouvoir trouver le remède que je l'ai laissé en plan dans mon bureau. J'arriva à la maison mais ne le trouva pas alors je monta les escaliers en commençant à trembler puis je le vit et là tout s'arrêta. Je l'enlaça s'en qui les remarqué ma présence, il sourit et se retourna pour me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Enfin décidée à revenir ma belle ?

\- Désolée...

\- Pas grave...Comment tu...- vous allez ? Dit - il en posant sa main sur mon ventre encore plat.

\- On va bien... Dis - je en posant ma main sur la sienne...Comment va son papa ?

\- Plus que bien.

Sa réponse me fit sourire pourtant j'avais l'impression que quelque chose le tracassait...

\- Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas, chéri ?

\- Rien, _love_.

\- Si, dis moi s'il te plait !

\- Je...J'ai...peur.

\- Peur ? De quoi ?

\- De ça... Il fit bouger sa main et regarda mon ventre.

\- Eh...Tu n'as pas avoir peur. Je sais que tu ne seras pas comme ton père et si c'est ce que tu penses arrête toi tout de suite. Tu n'ais et ne seras jamais comme lui, tu m'entends. Tu es un compagnon génial, un beau - père formidable et tu seras un père parfait. Tu as changé Killian, tu n'es plus le même qu'avant et même si tu doute encore de toi sâche que moi je n'en doute pas. Je te vois comme quelqu'un de merveilleux. Je ne voulais plus jamais avoir d'enfant pas après se que j'avais fait à Henry mais toi, Killian. Tu m'as redonné envie, espoir. Avec toi, j'ai eu un souhait que je pensais ne plus réaliser, ne plus vouloir, celui d'avoir un enfant, de fonder une famille, un avenir et surtout de faire de toi un père...Tu seras un excellent papa, Killian, n'en doute pas.

Je l'embrassa de tendresse d'amour et de passion.

\- Tu es sûr de tout ce que tu dis ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Emma...je n'ai pas eu d'exemple paternel alors comment je pourrais être un bon papa ?

\- Parce qu'à la base tu es une bonne personne et cela ne changera pas en devenant père...

\- ...Je t'aime plus que tout, Emma.

\- Oh...chéri, moi aussi, ca me fait de la peine de te voir dans cet état.

\- Pas à moi en tout cas !

\- Rumplestilskin...Dis Killian en se mettant devant moi. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Mon livre...Celui que ta chère petite amie m'a " emprunté "...je veux le récupérer.

\- Vous l'aurez dés que j'aurais gérie Régina. Dis - je en me mettant à côtés de Killian.

\- Non, je le veux maintenant !

\- Il en est hors de question, e ne vois pas ce que cela vous coute d'attendre demain... Dis - je

\- Ca me coute que Régina sera guérie, ma chère. Alors rendez - moi mon livre !

\- Pourquoi ne voulez - vous pas qu'elle soit guérie ? Demanda Killian.

\- Parce que je veux qu'elle souffre...Assez discuter, donnez - le moi !

\- Non ! Répondis - je fermement.

\- Très bien, j'espèrais ne pas en arriver là mais...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et me lança un coup de magie droit dans mon ventre, je me plia en deux de douleur, j'avais sentit sa magie aller jusqu'au bébé et cela me fit peur. Killian se précipita sur moi, me demanda si j'allais bien mais la vérité c'est que je n'arrêtais pas d'avoir mal et ce n'était pas bon signe, cela voulait dire que sa magie était toujours en moi et qu'elle pouvait nuire au bébé...

\- Ne m'oblige pas à recommencer ! Dit Rumplestilskin n'ayant toujours pas bougé.

J'arriva à articuler à Killian un " donne - lui " et il ne se fit pas prier pour le faire...

Quand le ténébreux eu le livre entre ses mains, il partit dans un nuage de fumée. Et là, c'était l'horreur, du sang, il apparaissait sur mon pantalon, je fesais une fausse couche...

Killian qui l'avait vu et savait exactement ce que cela signifiait, attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de l'hôpital.

" Whale, j'ai un énorme problème, viens immédiatement, je crois qu'Emma fait une fausse couche !"

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **Et oui, je sais je m'arrête juste quand votre coeur commence à battre la chamade, non ?**

 **Bon, ce chapitre était très mouvementé, le prochain le sera également vu qu'Emma sera à l'hôpital.**

 **J'espère que sa vous aura plu...BISOUS**


	6. Comment va le bébé ? chp 6

**Un enfant ?**

 **Chapitre 5 ( Comment va le bébé ? ) :**

* * *

 **POV EMMA...**

Bizarrement je me sentais bien, quelque minutes plus tôt je me souviens d'avoir hurler mais maintenant je plane, je vole, je croirai être Peter Pan dans le film que je regardait étant petite. J'entendais un bip, bip certainement une machine. Mais reliée à qui ? à moi ? Je sentais une pression constante sur ma main, certainement Killian. Je voulais ouvrir les yeux mais j'étais épuisée et le simple fait de garder les yeux fermée me reposait.

 _" Comment va t-elle ?"_

J'entendait tous mais j'étais incapable de répondre. Je devinais au ton de sa voix. Que c'était le docteur Whale qui vait posé la question.

 _" On entend le bruit de la machine donc je suppose que c'est bon signe, non ?"_

Killian !

 _" Oui "_

 _" Vous êtes sûr qu'elle n'ait pas dans le coma ?" Demanda Killian_

 _" Non, elle est juste fatiguée, ne vous inquiètée pas."_

 _" Vous pourriez m'amener un café s'il vous plait, je ne veut pas la quitter ?"_

 _" Bien sûr "_

J'aurais voulu crier, hurler, regarder Killian dans les yeux et lui dire que j'allais bien, l'embrasser mais j'étais trop faible pour cela alors je décida de m'endormir...

* * *

 **POV KILLIAN...**

Je ne voulais pas sortir de sa chmbre c'était comme si sortir voulait dire la laisser mourir. Je sentait que je la protégait en étant là, je la surveillait et j'était sûr qu'elle le sentait. Si seuement, elle ne s'était pas rçu un coup de magie dans le ventre. Après que j'ais appelée l'ambulance je me suis assis et l'ai pris contre moi. Mais une fois dans l'ambulance, elle a fait un malaise et elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis. Je n'en peut plus, je voudrais la réveiller lui dire que notre enfant va bien, qu'il est en vie et toujours dans le ventre de sa maman...

* FLASHBACK *

On venait de rentrer à toute allure dans l'hôpital, je voyais des médecins courir partout, le docteur Whale donner des ordres et un infirmier m'éloigner du brancard alors qu'il rentrait dans une chambre.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faite, laissez - moi y aller !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, monsieur Jones !

\- Dites moi au moins ce qu'il vont faire !

\- Il vont la stabiliser puis regarder pour le bébé par échographie.

\- Je pourrais rentrer pour l'écho ?

\- Non car si il y a un problème, il doivent voir si il peuvent faire quelques choses.

\- D'accord mais tener moi au courant !

\- Bien sûr !

J'avais ensuite attendu une heure avant qu'on viennent mee trouver pour me dire qu'elle était stabilisée mais épuisée et que donc elle dormait.

\- Et le bébé ?

\- Il est sain et sauf dans le ventre de sa mère !

Ces paroles furent un soulagement pour moi. Le bébé était en vie dans le ventre de sa mère et Emma était sain et sauf c'était le plus important pour l'instant.

* FIN DU FLASHBACK *

J'avais ensuite appeller les parents d'Emma, Régina et Henry pour leur dire où on se trouvait et leur expliquer la situation. Ils étaient tous venu une heure après mais Henry devant aller à l'école comme Blanche et Charmant devait retourner au poste. Seul Régina était rester plus longtemps. Mais elle aussi a du rentrer pour s'occuper de la ville, tout en me disant de l'appeller si il y avait du nouveau. J'étais dans seul depuis trois heure, dans cette chambre, assis devaant son lit, lui tenant la main. Je voulais qu'elle sente ma précense et lui tenir la main avait été la seule chose à laquelle j'avais pensée. Soudain me sortant de mes pensées, je sentis une petite force sur ma main, petit peut - être mais assez grande pour que je la sente. Elle était en train de se réveillée, je m'approcha un peu plus et :

\- Killian !

* * *

 **Hey,**

 **Oui je sais je suis horrible de couper au moment des retrouvailles, les pauvres...**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **BISOUS...**


End file.
